


Heaven Fell

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Geass Lemons [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fingering, Gay, Lemon, Lesbian, Obsession, Oral, Same-sex, Scissoring, Tribbing, dream - Freeform, female-female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina and Euphemia go on a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Fell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first female same-sex smut piece. I own absolutely nothing. Mature sexual content.

The sun was bright, but the wind was nice on the skin. The grass full of life, such a healthy shade of green. Flowers were flushed, open towards the sky and begging for attention. The blue above was incandescent, and nature itself was poignant in an eerily calming way. They were alone. No one around for miles.

A picnic. Yes, it had sounded so pleasant. A vibrant royal blue blanket set beneath them, their basket full of sweets, crackers, and jams, tea more than three-quarters gone from their pitcher that she hadn’t remembered bringing. She didn’t pay it any mind. In a coral dress that hit above mid-thigh, she sat up, leaning back on the heels of her palms and allowing her head to fall back as the sun warmed her skin. It was a knit dress, the long bell sleeves almost covering the back of her hands, and her shoulders bared as it lacked any substance above her breasts. Her hair had been cut short in a bob, her glasses nowhere to be found. She was beaming, a happiness bubbling so strong within her chest is almost hurt as she inhaled the sweet smell that enveloped her.

“Isn't this great?” she giggled, looking to her left to find that who she had meant to speak to was gone. Her brows rose, heart stopping for a moment that seemed to have last a lifetime. She looked around, and saw no one. “Euphie?” She quickly gathered to her feet, bare as they met the soft earth when she began to search for the princess. “Euphie!” she tried not to sound worried, but her stomach always ended up in knots when the younger teen was out of her sight.

Just as she was about to call out her name once more, she found her way through the garden and in the center of it all lain the princess at rest. She fell to her knees, smile overtaking her features as she observed the young woman breathing deeply in her slumber with a soft smile of her own. _A good dream_ , she hoped. Her indigo eyes observed the way the pink waves spilled out around her, blending with the white and yellow flowers beautifully. Long lashes fluttered with the teasing wind, soft cheeks flushed and tinted a softer shade of her hair. Her neck was bare and curved to accommodate the sleeping posture of her head, shoulders equally barren saved the thin straps on either side. The neckline was in a “v” style, accenting her breasts. The princess’s dress was in similar fashion to her own, though the material much nicer, and the sleeves simply ended at her elbows. The design was more complex, more stylish, as it was a mix of dark and light blues, salmon and other such tints in various floral patterns organized like the patches of a quilt. A gentle hand rested above her belly, nails a soft pastel. Her thighs creamy, and hardly parted, legs long and slender to add on to her gorgeous height; feet lacking cover and even the dirt seemed charming upon her appearance.

She sighed, reaching out to caress a cheek with the back of her knuckles then sliding down her jawline until a single finger swiped across her lips like a feather. With a whisper of the young woman’s name, she bent down and claimed those petal-like bits of tender flesh and reveling at the feeling of the princess stirring as she returned the gesture. Pulling back, violet eyes fluttered opened, smile growing at the sight before them and she felt her chest twist in delight.

“Nina.”

The young woman gave a wheeze of a laugh as she inquired, “When did you slip away?”

Gently rubbing at her eyes, a giggle fell from the parted lips of the princess and she spoke softly, “I’m not sure. I just found myself here in these lovely flowers and somehow fell asleep when I only meant to close my eyes for a moment.”

A soft palm met with a tender cheek as Nina spoke tentatively, “I was worried.”

Euphemia beamed, her hand covering the academic’s, “Why? Because, I’m a princess?”

Nina shook her head, “Because, I can’t help feeling as though I’ll lose you, somehow.”

“Oh, Nina,” Euphemia rose up to wrap her arms about the older girl’s neck, gingerly placing her lips to the other’s until a powerful force overcame them.

The darker haired young woman had her pinned on her back, a large – and more than acceptable – bed beneath them now as they were bare. Nina hovered above the royal teen, knees on either side of her hips, their mouths twisting against one another, Euphemia’s fingers entangled in Nina’s hair as the other snaked a hand between the princess’s thighs to lightly brush against a bud.

Euphemia moaned into the older girl’s mouth, brows knitting together as Nina lightly teased a narrow circle above the dry flesh and creating a frustrating hint of friction that had the younger’s hips rotating in earnest. Euphemia pulled her mouth away to kiss along Nina’s neck, like a necklace above her collarbone, and up along the underside. She was fervent in her endeavor, and in return the one above gave one hard swipe along her bud with the whole of palm before Nina pulled away completely.

Keeping indigo orbs in line with violet ones, the older teen slithered down and slipped her hands beneath Euphemia’s thighs to part them wide, earning a sharp inhale of excitement of the other, and languidly dragged her tongue along the royal slit. Euphemia groaned, displeased at the action, before she quickly followed it with another due to the quick and purposeful flicks to her clitoris. Her hands flew above her head to grip tightly onto the edge of the bed, arching her back beautifully as her head pressed into the sheets that twisted with every curve of her beautiful body. Nina shook her head, and sucked harshly once.

Quickly, a finger slipped within the folds of Euphemia’s genitals and Nina rose as she pumped her fist while she kissed upwards. She started just above the neat patch of pink, then moved to the left of her pelvis and slowly along her natural curves, brushing her blunt teeth against the pretty skin and releasing it with a loud smack. Euphie whined as she retracted her legs, knees in the air as she kept her thighs spread, and keening as Nina added a second finger that crooked just right in the new angle provided.

The indigo-eyed young woman tugged a pert nipple with her teeth, then followed along to kiss under the ball of Euphemia’s jawline. Euphie’s hands withdrew from the bedside to grip at Nina’s breasts, harshly pinching at her dusky buds and earning a delightful groan as Nina’s fist moved faster. Round and round, Euphemia’s hands worked the petite mounds as it felt as though her pelvis was constricting, and before she could even think to reach the brink of her orgasm, Nina retracted her hand and in the blink of an eye the princess found her own taste in her mouth as delicate fingers slipped past her lips.

Nina slipped her hands beneath the younger girl’s back and helped her sit up as she slid her own thighs below Euphemia’s. The princess bent forward, suckling on one of the other’s breasts before pushing onwards so she was now hovering above Nina. With a giggle, the older young woman rolled onto her stomach and Euphie caught her legs with a laugh of her own before hunching forward to spread Nina’s cheeks for access and dive her tongue into her already moist cavern. Nina hummed as Euphie harshly sucked along her folds rapidly, her tongue digging as deep as she could and curving backwards when it withdrew.

When Euphemia pulled back for air, Nina took the opportunity to roll onto her back, legs spread and bent with a smirk on her face. Licking her lips, the younger teen continued her work, her mouth meshing with the apex of Nina’s thighs, her nose being tickled by dark curls as her harsh and hasty rhythm of suckling continued to assault on the other’s sensitive rosebud. Pink waves buried the princess’s face from view, and while appreciative moans slowly slipped from Nina’s lips as she watched anxiously, a hand scooped up as much hair as it could, revealing half of the young woman’s features and a very hungry violet eye. Nina shivered, body quaking as Euphie worked her, quickly towards her climax, and her body arched, her head falling back as her neck craned along the edge of the bed. Her grip on Euphie’s hair convulsed, nails digging and retracting continuously as oxygen began to abandon her lungs completely. Instinctively, her body tried to pull away, her hands no longer a grip, but a push on the princess’s head to remove her from her person, but Euphie was stubborn and kept to her mission, until Nina gave out a cry of her name. Satisfied, Euphemia sat up on her knees, her fingers still at work, gently petting the soaked bud as Nina tried to catch her breath.

There was a beam of a smile on the older girl’s face, both hands grabbing hold of the princess’s face as their mouths molded together, tongues tasting each other, tasting themselves. As they rose to their shaking knees, Nina pulled Euphemia’s body flushed to her own, breasts morphing around each other and stomachs grazing skin-to-skin. A leg slipped between Euphie’s thighs, and Nina pulled back, leaning away as she spread her legs to ease one of the princess’s between them while resting one hand atop the bedspread. The violet-eyed young woman mirrored the action and both women used their free hands to grip tightly onto either side of each other’s waist.

Slowly, Nina made sure to align their genitals the best they could before a gradual pace was set. They grinded against one another, small gasps filling the hot air that enveloped them. To and fro, back and forth, they jostled their hips, the bed creaking beneath them and with as much strength as she could muster, Euphie balanced herself as she pulled herself up a bit more using her grip on Euphemia’s waist to reach out with her other hand to massage one of Nina’s petite breasts. Biting her bottom lip, the older young woman gyrated her hips faster, and Euphie’s hand on her chest fell back behind the princess for support as she nearly lost her balance when her head dropped back from the sensation between her thighs. Euphemia cried, whined, whinnied, mewled, everything as the tension within her underbelly began to bubble up, almost feeling stuck in her throat as her body stilled from the assault on her sensitive nerves. Nina released a shout, brows twisting as her mouth fell open, deep gasps of oxygen sounding off and in no time at all both teenagers collapsed.

“Euphie!”

Nina shot up, a cold sweat upon her brow. It was dark, and her mind was hazy from everything that passed through it just now. She was in her own bed, her hair long and disheveled and her room a mess. Her memory was foggy, but she remembered having stayed late with her work for Schneizel, stumbled in and slid into bed without a second thought.

Months had gone by, many, in fact she had lost track of time altogether, but it had not yet been the anniversary of Euphemia’s untimely demise. Tears welled up along her lower lids, trailing down her cheeks and creating dark spots on her comforter. Her body began to quake as the warmth she had been experiencing in her dream suddenly vanished from her being, leaving her unusually chilled. Her arms flew to cradle each other as she hunched over with sobs, hair falling around her as if to tease and mock that time had indeed passed, not standing still as she would have liked without her goddess on this Earth.

**-End**


End file.
